Card connector 100 shown in FIG. 6 is a conventional card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-244710. Card connector 100 has a header housing 110 including upper and lower housing members 111, 112 that accommodate two memory cards 150, a plurality of electrical pin contacts 120 which are mounted in the housing members 111, 112 and which electrically connect the two cards 150 to a circuit board (not shown), a guide frame 130 which connects the two housing members 111, 112 together and which guides the cards 150 into the housing members, and an ejection mechanism 140 which ejects the two cards 150 accommodated in the housing members 111, 112. The ejection mechanism 140 is equipped with two ejection levers 141 (only one is shown) which respectively eject the two cards 150 accommodated in the housing members 111, 112 by pivoting, and a single operating member 142 which can be connected with one or the other of the ejection levers 141 by switching therebetween.
In order to eject the respective cards 150 accommodated in the housing members 111, 112, the operating member 142 is switched to the side of the card 150 selected for ejection; afterward, the operating member 142 is pushed in the direction indicated by arrow A in FIG. 6, so that one of the ejection levers 141 is caused to pivot. A resilient member 143, which has an engaging projection that engages with a slot 144 in the guide frame 130, is located on the operating member 142, and the operating member 142 can be pushed until the engages projection (not shown) on the resilient member 143 engaging the opening rim of the slot 144.
However, in the case of the conventional card connector, no stop mechanism is provided in order to stop the pivoting of the ejection levers 141 themselves. As a result, after the cards 150 accommodated in the housing members 111, 112 have been ejected, the ejection levers 141 do not stop; instead, the end portions of the ejection levers 141 protrude a considerable distance from the header housing 110, so that there is a danger of interference when the next cards 150 are inserted.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a card connector which allows the secure stopping of ejection levers in a header housing accommodating a plurality of cards.